


Botas

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eram pretas, de camurça, com cadarço e só..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botas

Eram pretas, de camurça, com cadarço e só. Número trinta e cinco, não,  trinta e seis, ela tinha me dito ha algum tempo. A donas das botas. Ela que fazia meus olhos seguir aqueles passos fortes e leves. Passos sempre por aí. Belas botas, Beatriz.


End file.
